


Fade to Gray

by icandrawamoth



Series: Polyship Week 2016 [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, Multi, Polyamory, Polyship Week, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Usagi met her boyfriends will be with her for the rest of her life. So will the day she lost one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for polyshipprompts's Polyship Week, Day Four: Angst, for [this prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/131279437236/imagine-your-polyship-is-in): "Imagine your polyship is in when-your-soulmate-dies-you-can’t-see-color-anymore au. One member of your polyship dies young and the rest of them are left with an incomplete world missing one type of color."

The day Usagi met her boyfriends will be with her for the rest of her life. She remembers viscerally how the grey-toned vision she was born with suddenly burst into color when she ran into a pair of older boys on the street. Heart racing, she'd immediately wanted to know - what of them was it? Was her soulmate the fiercely handsome dark-haired boy in the green jacket or the sweet-looking blond with the apron?

She'd found out soon enough as the pair of them, collectively seeming even more excited than she was, pulled her into a back room at the arcade and explained everything: that the boys were each other's soulmates but had only ever seen half the colors of the rainbow after meeting, and now that they'd met her, they could see everything. A three-way soulmate bond: it was rare but not unheard of.

Not long after the three of them came together, Usagi and Mamoru learned of their cosmic destinies. They took some time to come to terms with them themselves but soon explained everything to Motoki, who was thankfully easy to convince once Luna confirmed everything.

Since then, Usagi and Mamoru's deepest fear has been some enemy hurting Motoki as a way to get to them. It's been months, though, since they've all known everything about each other, and somehow they had come to think it might never happen.

They were wrong. Because now they're in the park, in the midst of what was supposed to be a simple date, a huge ugly monster having managed to separate Motoki from them, standing with a long-nailed fist around his neck as Motoki remained rooted to the spot. He's seen them fight before, but never this close. _Never._

"Let him go!" Usagi shouts, her authoritative Sailor Moon voice shaking much more than usual. "He doesn't have anything you want!"

"Nothing but a hold over you and our dear Tuxedo Mask," the monster croons, pulling Motoki closer. He blanches and tries to pull away.

Usagi clenches her firsts. Every atom is itching to pull out her most powerful attack and dust the creature right now, but Motoki is too close. She won't risk hurting him.

"Only the lowest of the low would use love as a weapon," Mamoru snaps. "Release him now!"

The monster flexes its fingers, long, dagger-like nails almost caressing Motoki's throat. "And what would I get in return?"

"Anything!" Usagi blurts at the same time Motoki shouts, "Don't do this, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask! I'm not worth anything; you need to protect the people of this city!"

"Quiet, you!" The monster shouts and tightens its grip, making Motoki groan in pain.

Usagi makes an aborted move toward the two of them, but feels Mamoru's hand on her shoulder. "Wait. We need to be careful here." He raises his voice. "Let him go and you can have our energy."

Usagi's heart pounds. They know this monster's plans; its energy drain doesn't kill the victims, but once she and Mamoru are unconscious, they have no guarantee it won't attack others. On the other hand, they would both do pretty much anything to keep the man they love safe.

The monster appears to be mulling this over, then it grins wickedly. "As if! I didn't come here to negotiate - I came here to destroy you!" Suddenly, it lets go of its captive, and its claws flash, deadly, reflecting sunlight.

Mamoru and Usagi cry out at the same time as Motoki crashes to the ground. Reflexively, Usagi grabs her rod and attacks. Her aim hits home, and the monster dissolves. Usagi runs forward to see Mamoru turning the blond over in his arms, muttering his name over and over, begging him to be okay. Usagi sobs as she sees the deep slashes across his neck and chest chest. His shirt is soaked in blood, but it's not red - it's grey. He's already gone.

Above them, the sun is setting is setting in shades of ash and lead. Having met them at the same time, Usagi had never known which colors were Motoki's and which were Mamoru's. Now she does.


End file.
